


I Need My Boy

by PrinceofCinders



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Somewhat serious topics discussed, drabble-ish, edited so the format isnt so hard to read, mostly just fluff with the boyf riends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofCinders/pseuds/PrinceofCinders
Summary: During a regular video game play through with his boyfriend, Jeremy has some hard thoughts. Michael has some of his own. They reassure each other in their own way.





	I Need My Boy

Things changed after the S.Q.U.I.P.

 

Not all were bad; some changes were positive, such as Jeremy’s newfound friend circle. His self-confidence grew the more he branched out and as he kept up with the S.Q.U.I.P.’s “workout” regimen, his self-image improved as well. Michael and Jeremy began tentatively dating after a mutual separation between Christine and Jeremy. They both knew they had too many issues to work as a romance but remained wonderful friends. She was the pillar of support for Michael and Jeremy when they went public with their relationship.

 

But some things changed and were a bitter pill to swallow.

 

Michael was the biggest change. Jeremy and Michael resumed their friendship and forgave each other’s transgressions, but not everything could be washed away with words. Michael would cling tightly to Jeremy and was more subdued, fearful that his chatterbox ways would somehow remind Jeremy that there were better options for friends than his nerdy friend. Jeremy, of course, would vehemently deny such words and cling just as tightly to Michael, quietly drowning in the knowledge that he almost snuffed out this bright boy with his own selfish desires. Nothing was more important than Michael; a fact Jeremy often reminded his boyfriend. 

 

“Hey Jerbear, you there bud? You’ve died, like, four times now,” Michael said in a concerned yet teasing tone, waving his hand in front of Jeremy’s face while his game controller rested in the other. The taller boy startled and blinked, pushing away the overarching thoughts in his head. He laughed, embarrassed, and scratched the back of his head.

 

“Y-yeah man, just zoned out for a sec. I’m totally good!” Jeremy stuttered nervously in a tone completely unconvincing to Michael. It was near impossible to hide something from the other; they were intuitive to each others’ feelings on a near psychic level. Michael twisted his mouth into a half-frown, pearly teeth worrying at his lower lip. “Move over,” he demanded after a beat of silence. Jeremy let out a soft sound of confusion as Michael all but moved the taller boy himself, settling behind Jeremy in his beanbag chair. Michaels arms settled around Jeremy’s torso in a familiar and warm embrace, fitting as snugly as a favorite hoodie. (Which would always be Michael’s hoodie, not that Jeremy would have the confidence to tell him that; didn’t matter though, since Michael already guessed as much.)

 

“You had that look on your face, Jer,” Michael murmured, resting his chin on Jeremy’s right shoulder. Neither boy focused on the intense video game they had been playing moments before. Silence reigned over the basement, broken only by the soft soundtrack of the games “continue” screen. Jeremy relaxed, releasing the tension in his body as he leaned into the familiar embrace of his boyfriend. Michael responded by snuggling his face into Jeremy’s neck, laying a gentle kiss on the skin there.

 

“I was just thinking, is all. Just glad you’re here,” Jeremy muttered, face red as he stared unseeingly at the screen. He paused and stuttered out haltingly, “Y-you’ll always be here, right?” The words “even if I get taken over by a crazy supercomputer again” go unsaid, but understood all the same. The arms around Jeremy tightened and Michael leaned upward to plant another, firmer kiss on the corner of Jeremy’s mouth.

 

“Of course I will Jerbear, I’d be nothing without my Player 2,” he laughed in a self-deprecating tone. It was Jeremy’s turn to frown as he twisted around to face Michael, putting his hands on either cheek to squish them in a gentle reprimand. “You’re not nothing, Michael, you’re  _ everything _ ,” Jeremy stressed as he stared into warm brown eyes. A deep blush spread across Michael’s face that he would vehemently deny to the grave but he had a small smile on his lips as he took pale hands into his own, kissing the fine-boned knuckles.

 

“Guess we both have some stuff to work on then, huh?” Michael said as he brought them both to lay down on the beanbag, Jeremy cocooned in his spot on top of Michael. Jeremy nodded seriously into the red fabric of Michael’s hoodie. He knew that was Michael’s way of deflecting the situation away from himself, as he is wont to do in the wake of the S.Q.U.I.P. 

 

“D’you wanna go get some slushies dude?” blurted out Jeremy who was instantly mortified by his tactless change in topic; he just wanted to do something that would erase a little more of the heavy feelings and make Michael smile more. Luckily, his boyfriend barked out a laugh and a loud “Hell yeah bro! I’ll go warm up my car,” he said excitedly, rolling over and smacking a kiss onto Jeremy’s lips. He got up and sauntered out of the room to let his car’s engine warm up in the cold weather. Jeremy grinned and gave a full body wiggle of excitement, the dark moment all but forgotten as he raced to grab his wallet and shoes. The heavy conversations could wait for another day: for now, there are slushies to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in over half a decade, so please be gentle with criticisms. I'm really into BMC and other musicals and they finally brought that spark of creativity back to me, so I'm going to try to write more. I figured I would take it slow and start with this drabble-type thing to get my feet wet, so to speak. The title of this fic came from "I Need My Girl" by The National, which I was listening to as I wrote this. You should check it out, they're a really good band. My tumblr is http://princeofcinders.tumblr.com/ if you wanna stop by and say hi!
> 
> If you like my work, please consider buying me a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/princeofcinders


End file.
